


A Shower Date

by kapanetnitori



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Yaoi, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapanetnitori/pseuds/kapanetnitori
Summary: "My mouth, your cock. Do the math."-Taro Yamada, probably-
Relationships: Ayato Aishi | Yandere-kun/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 27





	A Shower Date

“Ayato! Ayato!”

I called out for my boyfriend with no success. Why would he run off like that? I searched in the gym, no luck. On the track field, no luck. Maybe the locker rooms? I felt my hands curl up into fists as I paced towards the locker rooms. What an asshole! Leaving me like that! This was supposed to be a nice pool date! I slipped into the locker room and started to make my way into the shower area when I couldn’t find him in the locker area. 

Once in the shower area, I heard a faint slapping noise coming from the farthest shower stall. What the fuck? I was definitely intruding on something, and as I tried to quietly exit the building, some soft moans caught my attention:

“T-Taro….. Taro-Senpaii~”

I felt my face burn up. Ayato!

“Ayato! Is that you?”

It fell silent, dead silent. I stepped towards the shower stall and yanked the curtain open, revealing my lover’s bare, muscular body. He stood there stiff in every sense, with his face red as a tomato and his hands poorly covering his erection. I crossed my arms across my chest, and took a large step towards him, placing my forehead against his.

“Ayato-Chan, is this why you ran away from me? You know you can tell me this sort of stuff, I would’ve helped you a lot earlier.”

“I-I was ashamed.”

I giggled, getting down on my knees. I started kissing his hands as they tried to cover his length, and I gave his exposed tip a quick peck.

“Ayato, you’re so cute.”

“So are you, Taro-Senpai…..”

I moved his hands from his cock, revealing his length. It was about eight inches in length, and it was so girthy that I almost needed two hands to hold it. I found myself staring at this beauty, subconsciously shifting my legs together to pleasure myself when Ayato mumbled,

“Taro-Senpai, I’m getting sore…..”

Shit! I kept him waiting! I quickly engulfed his tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his hole. He whimpered, murmuring my name while stroking the hair on my head.

“Good boy~”

I felt my whole body heating up the minute I heard those words. I immediately started to take in more and more of his length, rubbing my own erection while he started to buck his hips towards me. His murmurs turned into loud moans, and he grasped the back of my head, fucking me in my mouth. I slipped my cock out of my pants, stroking myself even quicker than before.

“Taro-Senpai! I’m gonna-”

His semen burst into down my throat, and I climaxed shortly after, shooting my sperm onto the shower floor.

“Now, Taro-Senpai, be good and swallow all of your food, okay love?”

I did as he said, savoring each drop of his seed. I lifted myself up and received some sloppy kisses from Ayato. He stroked my bare back, fiddling with my erect nipples with his thumbs. I felt us both getting hard again, so I brought myself away from him, with a strand of saliva between our mouths.

“The sports club is gonna here soon, let’s just go home and continue from there.”

He pouted, turning his cheek to me. 

“Fine, but you better let me have my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT! I'll admit, I'm a little proud of myself. Ik Senpai realistically wouldn't be in this situation, but I heavily headcanon him as bisexual so O_O


End file.
